


Methos Kinks

by ReneeMR



Category: Highlander
Genre: Gen, Hghlander, Poetry, methos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-14
Updated: 2004-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos thinks about the Highlander -- in rhyme.</p><p>Originally posted 8-14-04</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methos Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Do I think  
he knows my kink

For leather ties  
and telling lies?

I saunter. Posture. Sprawl on beds.  
Offer my head.

Sword at throat  
I pause to gloat.

End on my knees,  
an offer to please.

But fulfillment only comes in dreams.  
Or jeans.

He thinks I have a kink for beer.  
Doesn't know the one for fear.

I see him frown  
so play the clown,

Pitching caps  
into gaps.

I know I'm sick  
when I become his sidekick.

But the touch of him  
on my skin

Drives the fantasy -  
thank god he can't see -

One day the Champion  
will be my companion.

I have no compunction.  
Kinks serve a function.

Keeping me sane  
even though I complain.

Staying alive  
to save his hide.

Even Dark  
I know his mark

Is on me, in me,  
like I want him to be.

Instead I wait in wondering  
and dream of plundering

The immortal Scot  
for whom I've got

Much more than a kink -  
god, I need a drink.


End file.
